Wuxing Skytower
Wuxing Skytower - world headquarters of Wuxing in Hong Kong History *1986: vision of ancestor pointed Wu Kuan-Lei to later site of Skytower in Aberdeen -- Year of the Comet p.78-79 DOC *2017: building of Skytower -- Year of the Comet p.79 DOC *feng shui war after the construction of Skytower -- State of the Art: 2063 p.46 STK **started by rival corporation with "attacking" building construction -- Year of the Comet p.79 STK *around early 2061 -- Corporate Download p.106 SF **remodeling of the top floors to built the Garden temple **Jade Dragon of Wind and Fire placed in temple **gathering of Wuxing magicians *power of site strengthened by Halley's Comet -- State of the Art: 2063 p.47 STK *September, 5 2061: astral space visible around Skytower -- Runner Havens p.6 IBX, 55 STK; Year of the Comet p.79 DOC; Year of the Comet p.136 GMI; Sixth World Almanac p.87 IBX, 118 SF Location *Aberdeen, Southern Coast, Hong Kong -- Runner Havens p.11, 25 SF; Sixth World Almanac p.118 SF Description *headquarters and spiritual centre -- Runner Havens p.25 SF *looms over Aberdeen -- Runner Havens p.11 SF Astral space *built on spot with converging Dragon Lines -- Corporate Download p.106, 109 SF; Runner Havens p.54 SF; Sixth World Almanac p.118 STK *five converging lines, largest convergence in the city -- Runner Havens p.55 STK *''potenial discrepancy:'' convergence of two major Dragon Lines -- Year of the Comet p.79 STK *surrounded by astral shallows -- Runner Havens p.11 SF *Aberdeen Shallow **centered on Skytower -- Runner Havens p.55 SF **speculation: side effect of mana manipulation by Skytower -- Runner Havens p.55 STK **permanent shallow at the site is an anomaly -- Sixth World Almanac p.118 STK Feng Shui design *built on Feng Shui principles -- Runner Havens p.11 SF; State of the Art: 2063 p.47 STK *88 stories -- Runner Havens p.25 SF **''note:'' lucky number in Chinese numerology *outside windows turned into mirrors -- State of the Art: 2063 p.46 SF **result of feng-shui war with rival corporation -- Year of the Comet p.79 STK *dragon sculptures guarding the entrance -- Year of the Comet p.80 SF *built to resemble an ancestor shrine -- Year of the Comet p.79 STK Qi flow *construction supposedly channels qi into the building -- Runner Havens p.25 SF *Wuxing's clean-up of Aberdeen harbour contributes to qi flow -- Runner Havens p.35 STK *speculation about greater purpose -- State of the Art: 2063 p.47 STK *speculation: qi flow channeled through Jade Dragon of Wind and Fire -- Year of the Comet p.80-81 STK Interior: Garden temple *top five floors -- Runner Havens p.25 SF *holds Jade Dragon of Wind and Fire -- Runner Havens p.25 SF, 55 STK *mana flow visible -- Year of the Comet p.80 SF Security *-- Runner Havens p.25 STK **targeted to disrupt the flow of qi from the building **successful attempts caused magical fluctuations in Hong Kong and financial fall-out for Wuxing *matrix and physical security restrained -- Runner Havens p.25 SF *intense magical security, spirit patrols -- Runner Havens p.25 SF; Year of the Comet p.80 DOC, STK *tight security for garden temple after incident -- Runner Havens p.55 STK Trivia *Wu family ancestors reburied in close-by cemetery in Aberdeen -- Runner Havens p.25 SF; Year of the Comet p.79 SF *speculation: site was already in use for different family shrine, its removal would have antagonized this family -- Year of the Comet p.79 STK